kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Midford/Image Gallery
Manga Chapter 75.png|Edward, on the cover of Chapter 75. Chapter 76.png|Edward, on the cover of Chapter 76. Chapter 79.png|Edward, on the cover of Chapter 79. Chapter 110.png|Edward, on the cover of Chapter 110. Volume 17.png|Edward, on the cover of Volume 17. V17 Edward Midford.png|A close-up of Edward on the cover of Volume 17. V17 Preview.png|Edward, on the preview of the cover of Volume 17. V17 Alternate cover.png|Edward, on alternate cover of Volume 17. V11 Inside cover.png|Edward, on the color page of Volume 11. V16 Inside cover.png|Edward, on the color page of Volume 16. V16 Back image.png|Edward, on the back cover of Volume 16. V17 Extras.png|Edward, in the extras of Volume 17. Ch57 Midfords.png|Edward and his parents fighting the Bizarre Dolls. Ch65 On the lifeboat.png|Edward, on a lifeboat, along with Snake. Ch66 Egg Hunt Pairs.png|Edward participates in the egg hunt, partnered with Nina Hopkins. Ch66 Team Edward and Nina.png|Team Edward and Nina, disqualified Ch69 Edward requests for permission to speak.png|Edward requests for permission to speak at the Swan Gazebo. Ch69 Edward expresses his disappointment in Ciel.png|Edward expresses his disappointment in Ciel Phantomhive, when the latter shows up late. Ch69 Gathering.png|Edward at the Swan Gazebo. Ch73 Edward and Cheslock.png|Edward and Cheslock are unaffected about Derek. Ch74 Green Lion.png|Green Lion enters Ch75 Secrets.png|Elizabeth Midford whispers to Edward and their father. Ch77 Edward vs Blue House.png|Edward faces against the Blue House Ch82 Edwards attacks Derrick Arden.png|Edward attacks Derrick Ch84 Murder for justice.png|Edward reveals he doesn't want to be like the Prefects Ch84 Edward burdened.png|Edward tentatively stepping onto the lawn, burdened. Ch109 Edward Midford.png|Herman Greenhill talking to Edward. Ch109 Edward.png Ch109 Edward agrees to go to the party.png|Edward agrees to go to a party held at the Sphere Music Hall. Ch109 Edward asks Herman about Blavat.png|Edward asks Herman about Blavat Sky. Ch109 Edward and Cheslock.png|Edward and Cheslock. Ch109 Edward thinks about Elizabeth.png Ch109 Edward pats Elizabeth's head.png|Edward pats Elizabeth's head. Ch109 Edward tells Ciel that Elizabeth is missing.png|Edward tells Ciel that Elizabeth is missing. Ch110 Cheslock and Edward.png|Edward and Cheslock at another one of the parties. Ch110 Edward attacks Bravat.png|Edward attacks Blavat. Ch111 Ciel and Edward.png|Edward and Ciel. Ch111 Edward is hit.png|Edward is hit by an elderly lady. Ch112 Edward's eye.png|Edward observing the former P4's performance. Ch112 Edward yelling at Sebastian.png|Edward yells at Sebastian Michaelis. Ch112 Edward and Soma.png|Edward and Soma Asman Kadar. Ch117 Edward and Elizabeth.png|Edward and Elizabeth. Ch118 Edward thinking.png|Edward knows no one suited for a choir Ch119 Edward.png|Ciel chooses Edward for the choir Ch119 Edward as candidate.png|Edward's reaction for being a candidate Ch118 Phantom Five.png|The "Funtom Five." Ch118 Phantom Five 2.png|The Funtom Five performs onstage Ch118 Edward.png|Edward as the group's frontman Ch119 P5 with Ciel and Sebastian.png|The Funtom Five with Ciel and Sebastian. Ch119 Cheslock and Edward - height difference.png|Edward and Cheslock together Ch119 Edward and Sebastian.png|Sebastian demonstrates what "a little naughty and aggressive" means Ch119 P5 Training.png|The members training Ch121 Phantom Five.png|Funtom Five members Ch122 Edward and his fan.png|Edward with his fan. Ch125 Francis and Edward.png|Francis drags Edward offstage. Ch133 Easter.png|Edward and his family on Easter. Anime Edward Midford anime appearance.png|Edward's anime appearance BotA Edward Midford.png|Edward Midford in Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic Category:Images